A whole other ball game
by Frankierosgirl
Summary: Scott McCall was always protective of his twin scarlet McCall they have shared a bedroom since birth and where you find one you usually find the other Scarlet was always shy and timid she rarely talks to anyone other than her brother and of course there best friend Stiles Although over the summer she had agreed for the first time in years to go and visit her dad for the summer de
1. chapter 1

Hello

So after about 2 years of reading fan fictions I had a think and I just feel like there's always something missing I'm like oh they should do that or they should be together but get together this way so this is my first time writing a fan fiction so be nice and just so you are aware I will most likely touch on some tough/triggering topics but I will put trigger warnings when I do so

Well I hope you enjoy and tell me about anything you don't like or would change thanks xxx

I do not own teen wolf itself but any original characters in this fan fiction I do

Scott McCall was always protective of his twin scarlet McCall they have shared a bedroom since birth and where you find one you usually find the other

Scarlet was always shy and timid she rarely talks to anyone other than her brother and of course there best friend Stiles

Although over the summer she had agreed for the first time in years to go and visit her dad for the summer despite Scott begging her not to go or at least take him with her which they both know was not a possibility as Scott hadn't done to well in the previous school year and had to attend summer school she and Scott spent the summer apart which was the longest time they where ever apart since she had arrived back both Scott and there mother had noticed a change in scarlet she was more likely to speak her mind and give her opinion with out being asked and she had developed a sassy ness that was uncharacteristic for scarlet

Scott and Mellisa where proud that scarlet was starting to come out of her she'll more even if it was due to spending a whole summer with her father

although she would never say it she has had a crush on stiles for as long as she can remember Scott knows about this but remains silent for his sisters sake because he knows she's not ready to have that sort of relationship.

Scarlet was looking through her closet in preparation of the first day of school tomorrow and although she try's to slip under people's radar she never succeeds as she has long jet black hair and striking blue eyes that everyone questioned where she inherited as her whole family had dark brown eyes her mother Mellisa often tells her that they are stunning and she should stop hiding behind her long hair and show them off

Scarlet is trying to pick an outfit that says "don't see me" or "I'm invisible" but gets more and more frustrated with her choices she lets out a loud sigh

"What are you sighing at scar" Scott asks as he ties his net on the lacrosses sick ( scar, a nickname scarlet was never found of but accepted it from her brother and of course Stiles)

"Oh nothing... it's just my clothes they are all to bright or have slogans on them that people will try and read and all my skirts are to short and and oh god Scott what am I going to ware ?" Just as scarlet finishes explaining her current predicament There's a bang from out side the house Scott looks at scarlet in surprise as there mother is working a night shift at the hospital something the twins are very accustomed to no one should be down the stairs

They both grab the bats there mother had gotten them this past Christmas for an instant such as this and quietly run down stairs

Scott opens the door while pushing scarlet behind him so she's safe he steps out first followed by scarlet just as Scott turns to talk to scarlet there's a funny noise and the twins jump in the air and Scott attempts to swing his bat In the direction of the noise scarlet swings as well but some how she accidentally smacks Scott on his left leg Scott let's out a shout of pain scarlet screams and the person hanging from the porch wiggles while desperately trying to get the twins attention.

Once Scott gets over the initial pain he sees stiles hanging from the porch upside down and raises and eyebrow in question before trying to reassure scarlet he's okay

"Honestly scar I'm fine... it was just a shock was all"

"I'm so sorry Scotty I really didn't mean to hurt you I was just so scared and worried that I swung and didn't look...sniff... are you sure your okay?"

"I'm fine scar it's okay stop crying it's okay... see I'm fine so fine I'm about to kick Stilinskis ass for scaring us!"

Scarlet turns a bright shade of red once Scott says this as she looks at her pjs or lack there of she's in shorts that she wouldn't dream of getting seen in never mind by stiles and a tank top that's unbelievably Short and shows off half of her tummy

While scarlet is having a serious mental talk with her self about her choice of clothing Scott was scolding stiles for scaring them and not using the door like a half normal person

At this statement scarlet bursts out in laughter stiles turns his head with a his one sided smirks and started laughing himself while Scott is standing trying to work out what just happened

" stiles... hahaha... being... hahah... half normal" scarlet laughed as she wiped the tears from her eyes

After composing her self scarlet looks up to see stiles the right way up and standing very close to her she jumps a little when he hugs her

"I missed you over the summer scar sorry I scared you" stiles says in a hushed voice beside her ear this causes scarlet to shiver and brings goosebumps to her arms and neck which stiles feels and stands back

" oh are you cold here take my jacket after all your only in..." stiles stops while taking his jacket off mid way and takes a deep breath

Scarlet biting her lip looks down using her hair as a cover so the boys couldn't see the blush appear on her cheeks

She only looks up when she feels something around her shoulders

" that should help... anyway I came here to tell" you he says as he turns to Scott

Scarlet can see the amusement in Scott's face and blushes even deeper

"Couldn't you just phone stiles I mean what the hell!" Scott says

Stiles waves his arms around and yells "you weren't answering your phone"

"Why'd you have a bat?!!" He asks scott then turns to scarlet "why do you both have bats?!!!!"

"I thought you where a predictor" Scott reluctantly explains

"A predictor Scott really"

Scarlet giggles at stiles

Stiles almost gets caught up again but shakes his head and turns back to Scott

"Okay I know it's late but I saw my dad leave about 20 minuets ago dispatch called"

"Haven't you had this conversation with your dad before I'm sure he specified do not listen to his phone calls?" Scarlet mentions with a smirk

Stiles looked shocked at scarlets sassy especially since she's always the quiet one of the group

"That's not the point"

" they have called in all beacon units even the state police!!" Stiles tells scarlet excitedly

"For what?" Scott questions beginning to lose his patience

"Two joggers found a body in the woods" stiles explains while doing a little dance like a kid on Christmas morning

" a dead body?" Scott questions in shock

"No a body of water" stiles says sarcastically

"Yes dumb ass a dead body" scarlet sassed

Stiles smiled as if he approved of her response

"You mean like murderd" scarlet asked trying to stay on topic

"Nobody knows yet just yet... just a girl probably in her twenties"

"Wait hold on if the found the body"

" then what are they looking for" the twins ask at the same time

Stiles being used to this just carry's on

" that's the best part! They only found half!" Stiles reply's his voice going up an octave

Scarlet raises her eyebrows

Scott and stiles both turn to her and nod "we are going" says stiles

"Okay just let me change" scarlet says knowing Scott wont let her stay home alone at night .

After they all climb into stiles beloved jeep they shortly arrived at the edge of the forest

" are we seriously doing this" Scott complains as they all get out the car scarlet stumbles slightly and stiles goes to catch her

Once scarlets feet are firm on the ground stiles turns back to Scott

" your the one that bitched all through the summer that nothing ever happens in this town"

" I was trying to get a good night sleep before practice tomorrow" Scott defences

"Right cause sitting on the bench is such a growling effort" scarlet says

Stiles chuckles and playfully pushes Scott's shoulder

"No" Scott says rolling his eyes at his twin

" because I'm playing this year" he says in confidence "In fact I'm making first line"

He says with a nod of his head

"Hey that's the spirit everyone should have a dream" scarlet says trying to make up for her earlier comment

" even a pathetically unrealistic one" adds stiles

Scar and stiles high five while laughing

Scott just scoffs at the two

" just out of curiosity which half of the body are we looking for?" Scott asks stiles

Stiles stops " huh I didn't even think about that" stiles chuckled

" and ah what if whoever killed that body is still out here?" Scarlet asks

" also something I didn't think about" stiles says while climbing a mount of dirt

"It's comforting to know that you've planed this out with your usual attention to detail" commitments scarlet

" haha when did you get so funny scar huh I remember you being the quiet nice McCall" says stiles jabbing scarlets belly

Scott groans and pauses

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight? Huh"

Stiles sees something and runs forward pulling scarlet along with him and falling to the ground also pulling scarlet down

Scott struggles to climb up the hill to catch up with them before dropping to the ground

A bit in front of the three are about 15 people with flashlights and dog obviously the police stiles puts his arm under your arms and suddenly jumps up saying "okay come on"

Far to exiting and destructed by his arm round her scarlet doesn't hear Scott puff his inhaler and say " wait up guys"

Until stiles untangles his arm she he can run faster then she noticed Scott was no where to be seen and asks stiles to slow down so they can wait for him worried that he'll be in the forest all alone with a possible killer on the lose

Stiles stops and turns to scarlet nodding just as a loud dog barks right beside stiles and a bright flashlight flashes in his face

Stiles falls to the ground in surprise and scarlet puts her hands above her head like they do in movies and the police officer shouts "stay right there"

Suddenly the two hear Mr. Stilinskis voice

" hang on Hang in these little delinquents belong to me well one of them"

As stiles is blinking out the light and trying to see agin scarlet smiles shyly at Stilinski and waves

" scarlet" he nods

"Hey dad how you doing" asked stiles getting his sight back

Mr. Stilinski dose not look impressed

" so do you ah listen in to all my phone calls still ?"

"No... well not the boring ones"

Scarlet tries not to laugh and hangs her head down

"Where's your usual partner in crime" Mr. Stilinski asks looking around at this scarlets head pops up remembering why they had stoped in the first place

"Scott?" Stiles says his voice shaking

"Sssscots home" scarlet answers Mr. Stilinski looks at her with unbelieving eyes

" he said he wanted to get a good sleep for the first day back a school tomorrow" Scarlet says not meeting his eyes

"Yeh it's just us" stiles backs you up

" in the woods... alone" stiles says slowly

Scarlets face flushes bright red and she silently thanked the sky for being so dark

Mr. Stilinski still uncertain flashed his flashlight into the woods "Scott you out there?!!"

Scarlet and stiles pray that he's smart enough to stay hidden

After another couple of tries Mr. Stilinski gives up and lowers his flashlight

"Well young man" starts Mr. Stilinski and grabs both by the shoulders "I'm going to walk you both back to your car, you are going to take scarlet home and when I get back you and I are going to have another talk about something called an invasion of privacy"

Scarlet and stiles get back In the jeep and stiles starts to drive

" so what's the plan?"asks scarlet turning to stiles

" what plan?" Stiles says momentarily taking his eyes off the road to look at scarlet

"The one where we sneak back out to go and help Scott and find the other half of the body"

Stiles continues driving

"You have got a plan right?" Scarlet says shocked

"Nope"

"What do you mean nope we have to go and find him!!!"

Stiles doesn't say anything but keeps driving

"We can't just leave home out there what if the killers still out there stiles!!!"

" look scarlet calm down I'm sure he'll be fine besides I have put you in danger as it is I'm not risking it again okay" he turns and looks at scarlet in the eye but scarlet turns away blushing

" I just don't want him to get hurt..I can't lose him stiles" scarlet is close to tears at the thought

Stiles goes to put his hand on her leg but chances his mind

" I know scar I know but my dads got the best cops out there he'll be fine Okay truest me"

And with that the car ride home is silent

Ohhhh I wonder what scarlet will do in the next chapter will Scott make it home in one piece will Mr. Stilinski have that talk with stiles will scarlet finally tell stiles how she feels while stiles feel the same? And most importantly what will scarlet ware I'll try and post the next chapter soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya guys chapter 2 yehhh so if your still here thank you for reading and I would love to hear from you and hear what you think and If you like the character of scarlet and umm yeh thanks hope you like this chapter

When scarlet got home that night she found it incredibly hard not to worry about Scott and the later it got the more worried she became she tried calling him and texting him so many times until she was sick with worry and gilt so she called stiles

"Hey scar I know what your about to say and stop worrying it's okay he'll be back before you know it" stiles said over the phone in a reassuring voice

" I don't know stiles something doesn't feel right" Scarlet let's put a sigh

" well how about this we'll talk for a little while about your summer and catch up and before you know it you'll be to sleepy to worry and fall asleep right away yeh?" Stiles says in a cheerful tone

If only he know how not tiered he makes me feel scarlet though to her self

" okay let's give it a try"

There's a brief pause over the phone

" how was spending the summer with your dad ?"

" god don't even get me started" scarlet begins

"Okay so first he doesn't pick me up from the air port himself like any normal father no he sends one of the people that have those hats you know what I mean the ones that hold the big bored that says McCall!"

" a Chauffeur you mean" stiles states with slight laughter in his voice

" yeh one of those guys and I'm meant to just walk up to this dude and have a conversation with him!!! I've never met him in my life and I'm meant to get in a car with him for the 2 hour journey to my dad house"

"How terrible for you" stiles says

" don't make fun it was TERRIBLE I'll have you know" scarlet says while laughing

" what happened when you got to your dads home"

" well after a very awkward car journey we made it there the driver brought my bags to the front door and drove off I knocked on the door and no one was in!"

" what! So your dad didn't pick you up but he also wasn't in when you got to the house"

"I know right and I had to spend the whole summer with him!" They both laugh and when there laughter beings to die down

"It's just as well his next door neighbor was hot or I would never have lasted" scarlet states with another laugh but then noticed the other end of the line was quite

"Stiles?"

" how hot was he?"

"What?"

"Oh come on scarlet it's not a hard question"

Scarlet stops in shock stiles has never acted like this and scarlet doesn't know if she likes it

" like on a scale from Frank Iero to Ron from Harry Potter?"

"Like a scale from did you find him attractive"

" I mean yeh he was nice and everything but I wouldn't date him"

Scarlet is confused as to where this conversation is going

" so what kind of guy would you?" Stiles asks quietly

"What date?"

Scarlet takes the silence as a yes

"Ummm I don't know someone that makes me laugh and feel good and is easy to be around"

" am I easy to be around?"

Hearing the uncertainty in stiles voice throws you off

" you know what forget I said anything" stiles rushed out in a panic

"NO I mean it's okay you are very easy to be around and I love being around you I love your jokes and how I can be myself" once scarlet see she's just kind of said she would date stiles she quickly adds in

" your like a second brother to me" and cringeworthy thinks scarlet well done scar you've done it this thing

"Yeh brother" stiles says in a sigh

"Anyway thanks so much stiles I fell rely sleepy now (pretend yawn) okay night" scarlet rushes out

"Yeh night scar"

"Bye stiles see you at school"

"Yeh I'll be the one in the jeep"

Scarlet hangs up stiles and that jeep have an unhealthy relationship

Scarlet reluctantly falls in to an uncomfortable sleep hoping that Scott will walk through the door any minute

Okay so I know it was a short chapter and not much happened but I thought I would

Just try and develop there relationship before the whole Scott our in the woods thing and school starts so that later I can pick back up from where I left of relationship wise okay so that it for just now I'll try and update soon I hoped you liked it and please get in touch and tell me what you think about it thank you for reading gee xox


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 guys yehhh so below is a picture of what I imagine scarlet would look like so you guys can get an idea enjoy gee xoxo

When Scarlet woke she had a very bad feeling about what happened to Scott last night she turned to ask him about what happened but his bed was empty but had clearly been slept in.

Scarlet got up to look through the cloths she had abandoned the night before and debated what she should ware while listening for Scott who she suspected was in the shower

After a long debate over jeans or leggings scarlet sided with jeans a over sized jumper which may or may not belong to stiles a pair of ankle boots fluffy socks just as she stood back to admire her first outfit of the school year Scott walked in hair dripping and smelling fresh

"Hey" Scott said while walking to his wardrobe and pulling out a zipper

"Hey!! Is that all your going to say to me after last night... Scott I was so worried are you okay? what happened? How did you get away from Mr. Stilinski?" Scarlet rushes out

"Scar calm down in Okay I'm here okay I'm fine sorry for scaring you...how was the ride home with stiles?" Scott asks with a smile

" it's was...hold on you could have been hurt or worse killed and you are asking me how my love life is going?!!"

"Oh love life is it now? Wow he moves fast eh" Scott chuckles

Scarlet throws a random shoe at him on her way out the door but missed when he caught it with out looking.

The twins ride there bikes to school and scarlet mentally cursed herself for choosing ankle boots as they are not the best to pedal in.

When they finally arrived at school the twins are parking there bikes when Jackson (aka ass hole) speeds up behind them and hits Scott with the door of his car Scott groans in pain

"Hey ass hole watch where you park next time" scarlet shouts and regrets as soon as Jackson turns around

He raises and eyebrow at scarlet and looks her up and done scarlet slowly losing her nerve gulps

" Hey ass wipe her face is up here!" Shouts stiles from beside her

The small crowd that had gathered all laugh

Jackson walks right up to stiles and says in his face "watch who your talking to Stilinski"

Stiles eye noticeably twitches Jackson stands back and says to scarlet over his shoulder

"Call me some time when your boyfriend isn't around kay babe"

Scarlet taken aback by how he just acted towards stiles says

" he's a better boyfriend then you would ever be"

Stiles eyes pop out and he gulps and looks at scarlet

Jackson walks away while shouting "watch the paint job next time!" Obviously oblivious to what scarlet had just said

"Stiles I umm I mean I ehhh" scarlet stammers

"It's okay I know it was just to prove a point to that jackass"

Stiles smiles sadly before turning to Scott

"You okay dude?"

"Yeh Scott it looked pretty sore"

Stiles and scarlet both voice there concerns

Scott on the other hand takes off his helmet like nothing happened

"Yeh I'm okay it wasn't that bad"

"Okay... let's see this thing" stiles says while looking at Scott

Scarlet looks between the two in confusion wondering what thing it is they are referring to

Scott slightly lifts up his shirt and she sees a big bandage that's covering a wound that's clearly still bleeding

"SCOTT you never told me you got hurt!!" Scarlet whisper yells in outrage

"I'm sorry scar but we where a bit preoccupied talking about your love life that I forgot and by the time I remembered we where half way to school" Scott says with a sheepish smile

"Love life? Huh" stiles questions

Scarlet blushes and stiles eyebrows raise

Scott being the good twin he is saved scarlet from the awkwardness

"It was to dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf" he begins to walk and the two follow him

"A wolf but you?" Stiles questions

Scott hums in response

"No not a chance" stiles continues

"I herd a wolf howling"

"No you didn't" stiles says matter of factly

Scott stops "what do you mean no I didn't how do you know what I heard?"

Scarlet giggles

"Because California doesn't have wolves Scotty" scarlet says with a pat to his shoulder

"Okay"says stiles with a nod of approval to scarlet

"Not In like 60 years"

"Really?" Scott asks looking sceptical at the two

"Yes really there are no wolves in California" scarlet snips the anxiety of a new school year with new classes is starting to get to her

"Right well if you don't believe me about the wolf then your definitely not going to believe me when I tell you..." Scott starts

"Don't say it please don't say it" scarlet begs Scott sensing what he's about to tell you

"That I found the body" Scott says proudly

Stiles dose a weird head movement and steps closer to the twins

"You said it" scarlet says while putting her head in her hands

"You.. are you kidding me ?!"

"Ha no I wish I'm going to have nightmares for a month"

Suddenly scarlet sees none other than Lydia Martin walking up the path the one person you where always jealous towards as everyone knows that stiles has been in love with her since like 5 grade and it's not going to change anytime soon much to scarlets dismay not only dose she think she's runs the school which I suppose she kind of dose she treats stiles like shit most of the time and still he goes on loving her with no thought of how he should be treated

"That is freeking amazing I mean" stiles starts while looking around to see if anyone is listening

"I mean this is seriously going to be the best

Thing that has happened to this town since...the birth of Lydia Martin" scarlet rolls her eyes and huffs

" hey Lydia you look like your going to ignore me." Stiles stamps his foot in an peeved manner and turns back to Scott

"This is all your fault you know"

"U huh" Scott answers amused

"Dragging me down to your nerd depths"

Stiles continues

"U huh"

The bell rings and they start to head in to school

"I'm a nerd by association"

The twins look at each other Scott gives scarlet a small smile sort of asking how she is about the hole Lydia thing and scarlet just nods although they both know she's far from okay about it

In the first class scarlet has all three of them have and they sit down in there normal seats

Scott and stiles in one row beside each other and scarlet behind Scott

The teacher starts talking about the body that was found in the woods

"But the police do have someone in custody" the teacher says in the same boring tone he always uses but this got the threes attention at this scarlet taps stiles shoulder but he just looks at her and shrugs

"Which means" continues the teacher

"You can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desk outlining this semester"

The whole class collectively lets out a groan

Scarlet suddenly sees Scott flinch and look around he looks behind hit towards scarlet but she just raises her eyebrows in question at him but he turns back around and stares out the window

Scarlet just shakes her head and looks down at the paper on her desk

Suddenly the door opens and a teacher says

"Class this is our new student" at which all of the class looks up for as that doesn't happen every day in beacon hills

"Alison argent please do your best to make her feel welcome" the teacher nods and walks out

Alison quickly scanned the room to see what seats are available

Which is only one and it's beside scarlet

Alison makes her way to the seat and when she sits down Scott turns round and hands her a pen at first Alison's face screws up in confusion but then she smiles

"Thanks"

Scott gives her a lopsided smile and turns back around to listen to the teacher.

Most of the day goes by with ease Alison and scarlet shared most classes and in between classes Scott scarlet and stiles all meet at there lockers which are conveniently beside each other

Scarlet and stiles are having a conversation about what class they are in next while Scott is staring at Alison who's locker must be across the hall

When Lydia starts talking to Alison stiles joined in on the staring as well

Scarlet filled with jealously that her two favourite people in her life have been distracted by these two girls pulls herself together and walks up to Alison and Lydia

"That jacket is killer where'd you get it?" Lydia questions as scarlet walks up

"Oh my mom worked for a boutique back in San Francisco" Alison states looking at both of us

"Oh San Francisco is where my dad stays I just spent the summer there" scarlet states wanting to be added in to the conversation

"Oh cool did you enjoy it there?" Alison began to ask just as Jackson walks up and starts to kiss Lydia

"Umm yeh it was Yeh" says scarlet to grossed out by the kiss to even from proper words

Meanwhile Tracey a girl that shares one or two classes with the boys was at her locker across the hall

"Can someone tell me how new girl has been hear all of five minutes and she's already part of Lydia's click?" Tracey questions

"Because she's hot beautiful people heard together" stiles says with a slight shrug of his shoulder

Scott is intently staring at the group as if he's listening

"So this weekend there's a party" starts Lydia and scarlet rolls her eyes

"A party?" Alison asked

God she's sounds so nice to nice to be friends with Lydia and Jackson that's for sure

"Yeh Friday night you should come" Jackson says

Nether Jackson or Lydia asks or even look at scarlet

"Oh I can't it's family night this Friday thanks for asking" Alison politely declines

"You sure everyone's going after the scrimmage" scarlet rolls her eyes agin

She looks over at the boys to see stiles talking with Tracey and huffs

"You mean football?" Alison asked

"Footballs a joke heir" scarlet adds seeing an opportunity to introduce Scott as he obviously seems to like Alison

"The sport hears Lacrosse" scarlet clarifies

Alison nods in thanks and understanding

"We've won the state championship for the last two years" Jackson adds still without so much as glancing at scarlet

"Because of a certain team captain" Lydia adds fixing Jackson's hair Alison looks at scarlet as if to say are these guys for real?

"We have practice in a few minutes. That is if you don't have anywhere else to go"

Scarlet see another opportunity to try and introduce Alison to her twin

"Well I was just gonna" Alison starts but scarlet sees the look on her brothers face from across the hall and buts in

"Perfect!" She says grabbing Alison's arm and walking with her.

Okay so hope you liked that one guys it was rely to introduce Alison and the next one is going to be the Lacrosse tryouts and umm yeh I hope you liked it and ask me about anything or give me suggestions I would love to hear from you guys

Gee xoxo


End file.
